The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus supporting a hand-shake correction function.
Optical hand-shake correction of a lens compensation type or of an image sensor compensation type used in digital image processing apparatuses is a function for correcting hand-shakes caused by an external shock. Therefore, an optical hand-shake correction for correcting the hand-shakes caused by the external shock operates in a different algorithm than that of a hand-shake correction for correcting hand-shake generated in a usual photographing operation.
For example, an instant correction function operates due to a shock-wave caused by an operation of a shutter button when taking pictures. However, a shock-wave as described above is not recognized as a hand-shake signal in digital image processing apparatuses that have an optical hand-shake correction function, and accordingly, an optical hand-shake correction function cannot deal with a hand-shake generated when taking pictures.
To address the problem described above, a shock-wave generated due to an operation of a shutter button may be dealt with using a complex controlling algorithm. Otherwise, the size of the shutter button, or the shape or material forming a shutter contact plate switch, which is located under the shutter button and directly affects the shock-wave, may be improved. However, to implement the improvements described above, fabrication costs increase and camera design may be limited.